kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 August 3
00:08:09 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:08:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o/ 00:08:38 AcceledAcceled: hi 00:10:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: !hello AcceledAcceled 00:10:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: !hi AcceledAccele 00:10:37 BrickleBot: Hello there, AcceledAccele! 00:10:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: !hi AcceledAcceled 00:10:45 BrickleBot: Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 00:10:50 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:11:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: !seen because I am bored :P 00:11:04 BrickleBot: I have not seen because I am bored :P 01:01:27 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 01:48:55 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 02:00:02 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 02:01:12 Lehcar708: !tell AcceledAcceled that I was sending gamestar mechanic Jr games to random people and I think I sent one to you saying I was Justin Bieber 02:01:12 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell AcceledAcceled that. 02:02:09 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 02:02:09 BrickleBot: Ah, AcceledAcceled! Lehcar708 wanted me to tell you: I was sending gamestar mechanic Jr games to random people and I think I sent one to you saying I was Justin Bieber 02:02:33 AcceledAcceled: !tell lehcar708 that hi i saw your game 02:02:33 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell lehcar708 that. 02:02:58 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 02:05:19 AcceledAcceled: !tell Lehcar708 that why was that game so hard 02:05:19 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Lehcar708 that. 02:07:46 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:07:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 02:08:07 AcceledAcceled: Hi 02:09:19 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:09:35 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:37:21 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:28:45 -!- Buggarden12 has joined. 03:28:52 Buggarden12: (hi)! 03:29:01 AcceledAcceled: AA 03:29:02 Buggarden12: It's been a while since i've been on chat 03:29:16 Buggarden12: (2 days) 03:29:18 Buggarden12: lol 03:30:16 AcceledAcceled: lol 03:34:16 AcceledAcceled: ON THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUSSSSSSSSSSS 03:34:17 AcceledAcceled: ON THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUSSSSSSSSSSSON THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUSSSSSSSSSSSV 03:34:18 AcceledAcceled: V 03:34:18 AcceledAcceled: V 03:34:18 AcceledAcceled: V 03:34:18 AcceledAcceled: V 03:34:26 AcceledAcceled: ACK 03:54:30 AcceledAcceled: uh 04:16:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:16:09 BrickleBot: Ah, Popstar792! Lehcar708 wanted me to tell you: Happy Bday!!! 04:16:27 AcceledAcceled: Hi 04:16:50 Popstar792: !tell Lehcar708 that Thank you for telling me happy birthday! You're a great bff! I really enjoyed it! 04:16:51 BrickleBot: Lehcar708 already has a message pending. 04:16:52 Popstar792: Hi 04:16:56 Popstar792: Ugh 04:17:02 Popstar792: !cleartell Lehcar708 04:17:03 BrickleBot: Messages for Lehcar708 have been cleared. 04:17:10 Popstar792: I need to tell her thanks 04:17:33 Popstar792: !tell Lehcar708 that Thank you for telling me happy birthday! You're a great bff! I really enjoyed it! 04:17:33 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Lehcar708 that. 04:17:40 -!- Buggarden12 has has been kicked by Popstar792. 04:17:48 Popstar792: !kick AcceledAcceled 04:17:57 AcceledAcceled: :/ 04:17:58 Popstar792: gah 04:17:59 Popstar792: XD 04:18:03 Popstar792: I need to mas kick 04:18:04 AcceledAcceled: why dont it work 04:18:08 AcceledAcceled: whuy 04:18:15 -!- AcceledAcceled has has been kicked by Popstar792. 04:18:19 -!- Popstar792 has has been kicked by Popstar792. 04:22:19 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 05:06:17 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 05:20:17 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 05:56:39 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 09:39:52 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 09:39:55 -!- Shuten413 has quit. 09:46:32 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 15:36:22 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 17:09:16 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 17:19:13 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 17:19:16 SirGawain8: Hi 17:19:23 AcceledAcceled: OOF 17:19:23 SirGawain8: !hi 17:19:24 BrickleBot: Hello there, SirGawain8! 17:19:24 AcceledAcceled: OOF 17:19:25 AcceledAcceled: OOF 17:19:25 SirGawain8: OOF 17:19:25 AcceledAcceled: OOF 17:19:26 SirGawain8: OOF 17:19:27 SirGawain8: OOF 17:19:27 SirGawain8: OF 17:19:30 SirGawain8: OOF 17:19:35 AcceledAcceled: START OOFING TO THE STAR WARS THEME 17:19:38 AcceledAcceled: OOF 17:19:38 SirGawain8: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOooOooOooOooooooOOOoooooOF 17:19:39 AcceledAcceled: OOF 17:19:39 AcceledAcceled: OOF 17:19:40 SirGawain8: OOF 17:19:40 AcceledAcceled: OOF 17:19:41 SirGawain8: OOF 17:19:42 SirGawain8: OOF 17:19:42 AcceledAcceled: OOOF 17:19:42 SirGawain8: OOF 17:19:43 AcceledAcceled: OOF 17:19:43 AcceledAcceled: OO 17:19:44 AcceledAcceled: FOOO 17:19:44 SirGawain8: OOOO 17:19:45 SirGawain8: F 17:19:46 SirGawain8: OOOF 17:19:47 AcceledAcceled: FOOOF 17:19:47 SirGawain8: OOF 17:19:48 AcceledAcceled: FOOD 17:19:49 SirGawain8: Help 17:19:51 SirGawain8: XD 17:19:52 SirGawain8: FOOD 17:19:54 AcceledAcceled: lol 17:19:55 AcceledAcceled: FOOD 17:19:56 SirGawain8: FOOD VS OOF 17:20:00 AcceledAcceled: FOOD OR OOF 17:20:03 SirGawain8: FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD 17:20:04 SirGawain8: FOOD 17:20:06 AcceledAcceled: WHO WILLL WIN 17:20:09 SirGawain8: FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOOOOD 17:20:18 SirGawain8: FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOOOOOD 17:20:18 AcceledAcceled: OOF FOOD 17:20:21 SirGawain8: FOOOOOOOOOOD 17:20:23 SirGawain8: Help 17:20:46 AcceledAcceled: Kart kingdom 17:21:14 SirGawain8: Kart Kingdom Pancakes 17:21:20 SirGawain8: Buy amazing pancakes todat 17:21:24 SirGawain8: today* 17:21:37 SirGawain8: Todat 17:21:37 AcceledAcceled: BUY PANCAKES TODAT 17:21:37 SirGawain8: new word 17:21:40 SirGawain8: TODAT 17:21:40 AcceledAcceled: lol 17:21:42 SirGawain8: TO THAT 17:21:44 SirGawain8: TO DAT 17:21:45 SirGawain8: TODAT 17:21:48 SirGawain8: NEW WORD 17:21:49 SirGawain8: WOW 17:21:52 AcceledAcceled: Lemme make a dictionary lol 17:21:55 SirGawain8: XD 17:21:58 SirGawain8: Lets see, 17:22:16 AcceledAcceled: Hairstily 17:22:23 SirGawain8: Ugs, Todat, 17:22:25 SirGawain8: Hmmm 17:22:32 SirGawain8: I'M TRYING TO REMEMBER A TYPO I MADE 17:22:54 AcceledAcceled: Rip 17:22:56 SirGawain8: Pancakws 17:22:56 AcceledAcceled: me too 17:23:04 SirGawain8: I think I made that typo once 17:23:22 AcceledAcceled: lemme see my old design squad stuff 17:23:25 SirGawain8: .-. 17:23:29 SirGawain8: Ok 17:23:42 AcceledAcceled: they have misspelled words 17:23:58 SirGawain8: YAY I'VE BEEN PAID FOR DOGSITTING 17:24:12 SirGawain8: Ok 17:24:32 AcceledAcceled: So we have choclate bar 17:24:48 SirGawain8: XD 17:24:50 AcceledAcceled: actually, just choclate 17:25:03 AcceledAcceled: buttur 17:25:16 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 17:25:17 BrickleBot: Ah, Lehcar708! Popstar792 wanted me to tell you: Thank you for telling me happy birthday! You're a great bff! I really enjoyed it! 17:25:29 Lehcar708: Hai 17:25:34 AcceledAcceled: Rip 17:25:47 AcceledAcceled: That game was impossible. I havent beat it 17:26:01 Lehcar708: Hehehehe and good luck trying ;-) 17:26:02 AcceledAcceled: What do you think of my easy games? 22:41:30 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 22:48:07 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:53:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:55:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 22:59:32 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:05:16 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:13:29 -!- William8814 has joined. 23:13:37 William8814: meow meow meow 23:13:40 AcceledAcceled: grr 23:13:47 AcceledAcceled: Haruya is looking for you 23:15:55 -!- Shuten413 has joined. 23:19:11 Shuten413: /me grabs william 23:19:15 William8814: meow! 23:19:48 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:20:33 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 23:20:36 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 23:20:41 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 23:20:42 AcceledAcceled: h 23:20:49 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello! 23:20:58 William8814: meow meow 23:21:23 AcceledAcceled: pizza 23:24:50 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:29:31 Shuten413: /me hugs william 23:30:12 Phantom of the dark: /me stares at a hippo 23:31:18 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:32:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:32:37 Popstar792: !log 23:32:37 BrickleBot: Logging... 23:32:39 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 23:33:00 Popstar792: Btw guys, wee might be getting a new special member of the wiki 23:33:04 Popstar792: Very soon! 23:33:17 AcceledAcceled: We will? 23:33:58 Popstar792: possibly! If the person is able to chat with me when I invite them here 23:34:09 Popstar792: They're from a very different wiki. ;) 23:34:15 AcceledAcceled: ;) ? 23:34:20 AcceledAcceled: XD 23:34:50 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:34:52 Popstar792: lol 23:35:04 Phantom of the dark: okay 23:35:39 Popstar792: Ugh. So mad Cherry made an account. She's just going to destroy the other wiki. But then again, that's not my problem, since I don't even care about that wiki like I used to. Just upset that everytime I go there, I'll be super annoyed. :I 23:35:56 Popstar792: urg. -_- 23:36:00 AcceledAcceled: Urk 23:36:17 Phantom of the dark: waka 23:36:28 Popstar792: ..... 23:36:43 Popstar792: you guys are not helping. 23:36:51 Phantom of the dark: hey elks, whats your favorite kind of ice cream? 23:36:55 AcceledAcceled: -_- 23:36:56 Phantom of the dark: travis 23:37:03 Popstar792: Strawberry 23:37:09 Phantom of the dark: oooh 23:37:12 Popstar792: Yours? 23:37:14 Phantom of the dark: me too! 23:37:24 Phantom of the dark: that's was travis sorry 23:37:30 Phantom of the dark: *that 23:37:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:38:26 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:38:29 Popstar792: (Keeping in mine that this is Phamtom speaking for Travis, he can't tell Travis that he's on the internet or else he'll get into trouble with his mother) 23:38:44 AcceledAcceled: oof 23:39:01 Phantom of the dark: um actually 23:39:11 Phantom of the dark: travis loves to play aj 23:39:17 Popstar792: Show me the pic then. 23:39:33 Phantom of the dark: so if she squeals then i squeals 23:39:37 Popstar792: Make travis take a pic in your webcam and post it on my wiki, not this one 23:39:40 Phantom of the dark: *squeel 23:39:56 Phantom of the dark: we dont have a webcam 23:40:04 Popstar792: All windows do 23:40:18 Phantom of the dark: its a pc 23:40:20 Popstar792: There is a dot at the top of your computer. That is where your webcam can be recorded. 23:40:41 Phantom of the dark: its a pc with a asus monitor 23:40:45 Popstar792: If someone were to locate your IP, they could hack it, get into the computer, and watch the webcam. 23:41:07 Phantom of the dark: look there isn't a webcam 23:41:22 Popstar792: Do I have a reason to hate you now if I caught you at the screen rather than Travis? 23:41:38 Phantom of the dark: she's here though 23:41:39 Popstar792: (jk) 23:41:50 Phantom of the dark: go ahead elks 23:41:50 Popstar792: I'm just messing around with you. XD 23:41:55 Phantom of the dark: ok 23:42:02 Popstar792: So hack your pc? 23:42:07 Phantom of the dark: no 23:42:08 Popstar792: Want me to put a virus on it? 23:42:12 Phantom of the dark: no 23:42:18 Popstar792: k 23:42:24 Shuten413: /me pets more air 23:42:47 Phantom of the dark: but i want to say that travis just bursts on and types stuff in im sorry 23:43:05 Popstar792: Like how she cursed back when we were on the regular kk wiki? 23:43:13 Popstar792: When she said the b word in your account? 23:43:26 Phantom of the dark: look that was me and it WAS A MISTAKE 23:43:31 Popstar792: oh my 23:43:32 Phantom of the dark: i said it was me 23:43:57 Phantom of the dark: and i didn't say the b word i just misspelled 23:44:04 Popstar792: How do you accidentially pretend to be Travis and curse in your account? 23:44:13 Popstar792: And then say you were letting off steamm 23:44:34 Phantom of the dark: i didn't i did it on pourpous i said so 23:44:40 Popstar792: k 23:45:25 Popstar792: 23:45:34 Popstar792: XD 23:46:34 Phantom of the dark: man i shouldn't even allow her to type bc of bella making up gabby and the fact that her name irl is elsa you dont trust me at all do you? 23:46:50 Popstar792: I was jk 23:47:02 Phantom of the dark: ya... 23:47:05 Shuten413: it's raining again already 23:47:28 Popstar792: 23:47:33 Phantom of the dark: yo 23:47:51 Phantom of the dark: STINKING WHAT THE HECK 23:47:56 Phantom of the dark: sorry 23:47:57 Popstar792: ? 23:48:09 Phantom of the dark: travis said yo 23:48:35 Phantom of the dark: she thinks your drawings cool btw 23:48:40 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 23:48:44 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:48:47 Shuten413: to access the files of the plug and play I will need to enable usb debugging, however this isn't a normal android device and I can't just go into the settings and to it 23:48:50 Popstar792: That's Dj"# 23:48:57 Popstar792: o 23:49:21 Phantom of the dark: :d 23:49:29 Phantom of the dark: :D 23:49:39 Popstar792: rip 23:49:41 Popstar792: WAIT 23:49:43 Phantom of the dark: sorry travis did that 23:49:51 Popstar792: HOW IS PHANYOM TYPING AND HE LEFT 23:49:57 Phantom of the dark: i bit her though it should be okay 23:49:59 Popstar792: HOEM...HOW! 23:50:04 Phantom of the dark: no 0pe 23:50:13 Popstar792: Phantom of the dark has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( 7:49 Phantom of the dark :D 7:49 Popstar792 rip WAIT 23:50:19 Popstar792: HOW DID YOU DO THAT 23:50:33 Phantom of the dark: idk 23:50:39 Phantom of the dark: watch this 23:50:43 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 23:50:44 Phantom of the dark: y 23:50:49 Phantom of the dark: oops 23:50:50 Popstar792: How 23:50:56 Phantom of the dark: im not sure 23:51:00 Popstar792: Tell me 23:51:02 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 23:51:02 Phantom of the dark: g 23:51:05 Popstar792: PLEEEEEZ 23:51:11 Phantom of the dark: IDK 23:51:15 Phantom of the dark: wait 23:51:16 Popstar792: :i 23:51:19 Phantom of the dark: when you reload Category:Chat Logs